


Just Confusion [Sansey Requested Story]

by Keito_Day



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Ugh, too long
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-14 00:58:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5723575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keito_Day/pseuds/Keito_Day
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything has been great on the surface. Though Flowey has some trouble figuring out his emotions, and Sans has trouble hiding his,</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Feelings Are Stupid [Centered on Flowey]

Ever since everyone made it to the surface things have been going well. With a few months of works, Sans and Alphys managed to stabilize and get W. D Gaster out of the void. Traveling back to the underground, Frisk found Flowey and brought him back to the surface in a pot, coming out with only a few nics on themselves. Other than Gaster glitching once in a while, and Flowey’s demonic additude, everything has been going great! 

Except for Flowey trying to understand his other emotions. He could think of anyone and he knew immediately how he felt about them. Undyne and Mettaton? Annoying and loud. Papyrus and Alphys? Boring and predictable. Sans?….. he was an exception. Flowey had no idea what to feel about him. His calmness was infuriating but Sans was the only one that could get a giggle out of Flowey without it having to do with the infliction of pain on others. Flowey felt anger when he though about Sans, but he also felt happy…. and embarrassed? What did he have to feel embarrassed about? He didn’t even know himself. Why did he feel like this when thinking of Sans of all monsters?

Flowey needed to talk with Frisk.

Chewing on a pencil left too close to his pot, Flowey stared at the front door waiting for Frisk to return from school. He tried his hardest not to look at Sans (but failed), who was sitting a few feet away from Flowey in front of the TV. *Was he doing this on purpose? Maybe he plans on attacking me? Maybe Sans is still mad? No he said he forgives me.* Flowey thought, his eyes still trained on Sans. But soon he realised, Sans had noticed him. Jumping slightly he flicked his gaze back on the door. Hearing Sans chuckle, Flowey tried to keep a straight face, devoid of embarrassment. “Good afternoon to you to, bud.” Sans mumbled and chuckled again at his own pun. One part of him wanted to groan at the horrid joke, but another wanted to smile. The sound of the doorknob turning caught his attention. Toriel walked through the front door with Frisk right behind her. They quickly began to sign frantically about their day. “Hm, yeah…okay…sure.” Flowey mumbled trying to keep up, yet not caring. 

“Frisk, you can tell me more later, I got something to talk to you about anyway.” He stated they tilted their head to show their confusion, they signed ‘Tell me now?’ Flowey sighed, “No, I’d rather talk about it somewhere else anyw-” He let out a squeak of surprise as Frisk picked him up and made their way to their room. ‘Please?’ They signed the second they sat themselves and Flowey on the bed. *Pesky kid.* “Ugh, its just some stuff about emotions and all that. I’m confused about someone.” Flowey said, annoyed by the human’s persistence. ‘Who?’ They wanted to help anyway they could. “…Sans.” Flowey said after blushing. *Why am I…..?* 'Oh? What confuses you about him?’ They questioned. “Everything! He’s so infuriating and I want to punch him but at the same time he makes me laugh and I want to hug him!“ Did he just say that? Frisk giggled slightly. 'You sound like Undyne when she talks about Alphys-’ They gave a barely audible gasp then beamed. 'You have a crush Flowey! A crush!’ “Oh no!! No way! I do NOT.” Flowey’s face was completely red. 'You do! Yes you do! I need to tell goat mom!’ Flowey’s face managed to redden more. “NO! No you do not need to tell Toriel!” Frisk whined and began begging. 'Pleeeease! I won’t say his name! I’ll just say you have a crush! Nothing else!’ Flowey wished he could just say no but…. dear Zalgo this kid would never give up.

“Fine.” 

Frisk smiled wider and grabbed Flowey, heading downstairs. *Shit.* He realised that today was the worst if all days to tell Toriel. Once a week she had everyone over for dinner. *Great just GREAT.* “Toriel. You said just Toriel.” Please Frisk, just Toriel. “Is everything alright, my child? I heard my name.” Toriel questioned as Frisk stepped into the living room. Not everyone had arrived yet. Toriel was accompanied by Alphys, Undyne, Papyrus, and Sans- Flowey quickly looks away from the group to the ground. The blush the finally disappeared was appearing again. “I regret this.” He mumbled to Frisk, but they ignored. They sat him on the coffee table in front of the couch, turned away from the group to his relief. 

'Flowey has a crush!’ They continued their beaming as they looked around at everyone, their gaze staying on Sans for a second longer. “Wait he does?? How? Who? He doesn’t have feelings!” Alphys questioned staring at the flower. *This is not happening. * Flowey thought, attempting to hide his face. “Its not a crush.” He said flatly. “They’re just overreacting. I was just discussing some confusion about my emotions towards someone and they came to that conclusion.” Sans chuckled making Flowey’s already peached face turn redder. “if Frisk says you have a crush, ya got a crush. i believe anything the kid says.” Sans said, sipping the glass of water he has in his hand. “can’t imagine who tho.” Alphys began to fumble through her pockets and pulled out a mini notebook. “Yeah, w-who is it? Are they a guy or a girl? They must be pretty c-cool for you to like them. You don’t even have a soul!” Alphys started to ramble out more questions making Flowey groan in annoyance. “I’m not telling you a name! And they are a guy.” “How a-about a game of 20 q-questions then?” Frisk smiled at the idea of a game. 'Yeah! Come on it’ll be fun!’ *Ugghh, myswell entertain them.

“Okay, fine, whatever.” Flowey mumbled out. Frisk moved his pot so his was now facing Alphys. “O-okay, when. Did you realise y-your 'confusion’?” Alphys stammered out the question. “I was confused when we were still underground. But, Frisk told me it’s a crush a few minutes ago. Compared me to Undyne when she talks about you.” Flowey could swear he could hear the gears turning in her head. “So he’s someone we know?” “Well duh, I think you two used to hang out.” *Crap, that’s a dead giveaway.* She imedeatly glanced at Sans, who wasn’t playing much attention, and gave a mini gasp. Knowing that Flowey would kill her if she said a word, Alphys decided to play dumb. “Is he in this room?” Alphys asked, a small smirk sticking to her face. “……yes.“ He muttered, his face now pink instead of yellow. Sans, who had finally decided to pay attention, spoke up. ” 'someone in this room’? last time I checked, everyone here is dating someone.“

"Idiot.” Flowey sated. Sans never thought about himself. “huh?” Sans questioned, sipping his water again. “There’s someone here who’s not not dating someone.” Sans snorted.

“yeah? who?”

“You, ya smiling trash bag.”

Sans nearly chocks on his water.

 

[Part 2 soon/ if requested!]


	2. Movie Night [Sans Centered]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a strange dream, Sans tries to take his mind off it, which turns into a mini movie night.

Sans chocked and sputtered on his water as he heard Flowey say those words. *ha…haha* “This has to be a dream, right?” As if on command Sans gave a start and sat up in his bed. (Mwhahah, I’m a dick.) “okay….. that was a awe- weird dream.” 11:00 pm it said on the clock by the bed. *everyone’s asleep by now.* Jumping out of bed, Sans heads down to the kitchen. Now that Toriel takes care if the groceries, there are things other than spaghetti.  
  


Grabbing a cinnamon bunny, he headed towards the living room. Holding the cinnamon bunny in his mouth, he began searching through a small cabinet full of movies. *Final Destination 3? Nah. Chucky? No. Quarantine? Oh yeyeah!* Sans smiled brightly as he looked over the cover of the movie he just picked, even though he has watched it 6 times it’s still one of his favorites. Setting the movie next to him he began his search though the cabinet again. Planning to stay up for the rest of the night, myswell pick a couple ahead of time. “Howdy!” Sans nearly screamed in surprise when he heard a voice to the left of him. Flowey was sat on a table a few feet away from Sans. How’d he not notice him? “Ay.” Sans replied simply, hoping Flowey couldn’t see his blue face. “Is something wrong, buddy? Why are you up so late?” Flowey asked, smirking. “uh, everything’s good. i had a, um, weird nightmare, so i came down here to watch a couple movies.” Sans help up a few he had picked out. “……‘The Midnight Game’? ‘Blair Witch Project’? Quarantine’? You have a nightmare so you come and watch horror movies? I’m gonna call bull on that nightmare of yours.” Flowey stated, skeptical of what the smol skeleton was up too. 

“………..wanna watch The Midnight Game? i know you like torture and it has a lot of mental torture in it.” Sans asked, laughing nervously. Flowey was never gonna get a thing out of him. “Sure, why not.”…. “Can you move me to the couch?” Flowey questioned rocking his pot back and forth. Sans chuckled genuinely and picked Flowey up, setting him on the couch. Setting up the DVD player Sans said “I’m gonna let the previews play while I go make some popcorn, you good?” Sans asked as he put in the movie.“Uggghh! Previews are so boring! Take me with you!” Sans smiled slightly. “Okay, okay.” He replied and picked up Flowey again, setting him on the counter as the got to the kitchen. Looking around for a second, Sans finally stops in front of a cabinet too high for him to reach. Sans sighed in annoyance. “ Ahh crap. Pap is usually awake for movies.” He sighed again as his left eye began to glow green and yellow (Yes, that’s what colors it is in the game.), levitating the box of popcorn. He hated using his magic, it always exhausted and hurt him, very slightly. Flowey appeared almost… concerned? That’s odd. Setting a bag of popcorn into the microwave, Sans set it for 3:15 and pressed start. Manging to pull himself up, he sat on the counter and listened to the light buzzing of the microwave. 

2 minutes left until the popcorn is done. 

1 minute left until the popcorn is done. 

30 seconds until the popcorn is done. 

BEEP!BEEP!BEEP! 

Sans opened the microwave and dumped the bag into a large bowl. Stepping over to the fridge he got out a can of Mountain Dew and a bottle of ketchup. “Don’t you dare think about putting ketchup on the popcorn, ya smiley trashbag.” Flowey threatened, starring at the bottle. The weird insult made Sans’ mind wonder to his earlier dream, he hid his face by turning away and searching through a drawer. Waving a hand towards Flowey he said “I wont, I wont.” Flowey huffed at the answer and pouted like a child. Sans picked up multiple things and toke them to the living room. Coming back, he picked up Flowey and a few things he forgot. Pressing play on the movie once the previews had ended, Sans sat himself and Flowey on the couch and placed the popcorn between them. 

Flowey laughed several times just in the first 20 minutes. *God he’s adorable when he laughs. WAIT WHAT. I didn’t just think that, of course I didn’t just think that.* Without thinking, Sans poured some ketchup onto the popcorn. “Hey! What’d think you’re doing?!” Flowey yelled glaring at him. “Oh, heh, sorry.” Sans laughed nervously. “Just try it, you might like it.” Flowey stared at the bowl, thinking. Sighing, Flowey used a vine and grabbed a few pieces of ketchup covered popcorn and popped the into his mouth. His eyes lite up and he beams. “That… that tastes amazing!” Flowey exclaimed and ate a few more pieces. Sans laughed and glanced at his phone. 11:52. *Alphys should still be awake. Typing in a quick text, he made sure Flowey couldn’t see his screen. ((Like a cheating boyfriend XD sorry)) 

hey i got a question 

Hey Sans! What is it? 

can flowey have emotions 

he’s been showing a few tonight 

Really?? Which ones? =(0o0)= 

uh, annoyance, concern, excitement 

Concern? What is he concerned about? (n.u) 

ya know how using my magic hurts a little? 

i couldn’t reach the popcorn so, yeah 

Oh okay? (OwO) What about the excitement? 

i interdused him to ketchup + popcorn 

He liked it?? 

i haven’t been able to get a single piece 

Well, I’ll come over tomorrow to take some notes and talked to him. (nun) I’d like to talk to you too. 

huh, why 

I asked Frisk to tell me how he acts and they haven’t reported anything like that. No one has. 

oh okay weird 

I better go movies almost over 

As Sans sat his phone down he saw credits rolling down the screen and Flowey asleep. Hit by a sudden way of exhaustion, Sans yawned and his eyelids began to feel heavy. Grabbing an extra blanket from a chair and wrapping it around himself, he fell asleep. 

The sound of heavy footsteps on the stairs jolted from his sleep, “SANS, WHAT’RE YOU TWO DOING?” Papyrus questioned in his regular booming voice. Sans groaned at the loud noise and shifted, noting the weight on his arm. “whaddya mean bro?” “I MEAN, WHAT IS FLOWEY DOING?” Hearing that, Sans glanced around looking for Flowey. So that’s what the weight is. Flowey had a vine wrapped around his arm, and was asleep leaning against him. Surprised, Sans attempted to remove his arm which resulted in Flowey tightening the vine. “heh, uh, Pap ya think you could help me out?” Papyrus grins. “OF COURSE! BUT FIRST…” Papyrus grabs out his phone and snaps a photo. “NYEH HEH HEH!” Sans sighed. “Paps please. i’ll kill you if you send that to anyone.” Papyrus tapped on his phone for a few seconds the grinned at Sans. “DONT WORRY BROTHER. IM ONLY SENDING IT TO UNDYNE. ÀND ALPHYS… AND FRISK.” Sans groaned and covered his face with his free hand. “OKAY OKAY ILL HELP NOW.” Papyrus tugs at the vine, Flowey finally loses his grip and snores slightly, somehow still asleep. “THERE.” Papyrus sat the smol yellow flower on the coffee table. The loud click of the pot on the glass table woke him up, glancing around at the two brother who were staring at him. “What?”…“What did I do? Whatever it was, I swear I didn’t do it!” Papyrus was the first of the two to speak up. “YOU WERE ADORABLY HUGGING SANS’ ARM. WHY?” Flowey thought for a second. “Uh, is that a bad thing? I just felt like it, I guess.” Flowey moved his leaves in a shrugging motion. Sans got out his phone as he felt it buzz.

Awwwww! I got that picture from Papyrus! Awwww /)u(\ You’re blushing and everything! 

alpyhs plz. 

Is he still asleep? It looked like he was sleeping in the picture. 

no. he woke up. 

What did he say?? (non) 

he said he just ‘felt like it’. can you jut get over here. it feels like my face is on fire 

Awww, haha. Okay I’ll be over there in a few! (^u^)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I said, I'm a dick sometime, you guys loved how cute Flowey was, turns out Sans was dreaming.


	3. Q and A [Because I'm unoriginal, Alphys centered]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alphys does her little question thing, though a few get a bit too personal.

It was 8:00 when Papyrus actually first came down, now it was nearly 9:00 and Toriel was preparing breakfest. Between that time Papyrus had been gushing over how cute Flowey's act if affection was, Sans barly contributed to the coversastion. The hesitent yet loud knock at the door gave him an excuse to leave. Opening the door, Sans saw Alphys clasped in a thick sweater and coat to shield herself from the cold. Ushering herself inside she gave a sigh of relief to feel the temperature difference. "G-good morning Sans." Alphys said through chattering teeth. "Morning Al, you look pretty chilled to the bone- " Alphys stifled a giggle.

"-Why don't you see if Tori has any tea?" Alphys smiled and agreed, she shuffled into the kitchen and was greeted by Toriel. "Oh hello Dr Alphys! What're you doing here?" Toriel questions, abandoning the batter she was wisking."I came to question Flowey for a bit, he's been showing a bit more emotion than usual." Seeing Alphys shivering made Toriel almost subconsciouslay put a kettle of water on the stove. "Do you mean that picture? Papyrus showed it to me, it was very cute I must admit." Toriel smiled and took a seat, motioning for the small yellow reptile to sit too. Alphys gave a nod and sat across from her. Other than the light conversation about how things have been going everything was quiet, the high pitched screech interrupting it. Turning off the fire, Toriel filling two mugs that contained a tea bag each, adding a few thing to them. The grey one with purple strips had cinnamon added to it, while the orange one with green dots had honey added. Toriel handed the orange mug to Alphys and kept the grey one for herself.

Taking a sip, Alphys felt her whole body immediately warm up, fire magic most likely. After a few more sips she retrieved her mini notebook from the satchel she was wearing. She wrote down Toriel's name and the questions she planned to ask, she myswell question her too. As they began, Alphys wrote everything down word for word.

\---

How did Asriel usually act? 

"He was always very excitible and happy, though he did have a bit of a temper."

How does Flowey usually act?

"He seems to have kept Asriel's temper, but whenever he's happy it reminds me... so much of him."

Do you know why Sans was up so late last night?

[She wasn't aware of him being awake last night, after telling her--]

"Well Papyrus told me that he used to have string nightmares while underground, he's had a few since we've been here." 

[Ask Sans about nightmares.]

\---

 

Alphys looked over her notes before giving Toriel a reasurring smile. "Thank you for, u-uh, answering these for me." Toriel nodded and stood up from her seat. "O-one more thing! Where's Frisk?" Alphys asked, sipping her now cold tea. "Mettaton insisted they go and have a sleep over with him and Napstablook. They won't be back until later." Alphys thanked her again then excused herself, heading to the living room. Sans was curled up in one corner of the couch pretending to be asleep, while Flowey and Papyrus sat at the other end, Papyrus somehow still having something to talk about. Alphys could tell by the way Sans eyelids twitched slightly that he was pretending to sleep. She poked his cheek slightly, then mumbled out a 'I know you're awake.' quietly as to not startle him. Sans shifted and opened his eyes slightly. "I'd like to talk to you now, I don't think Toriel will mind." She gestured towards the kitchen. Sans heaved himself off to the kitchen and sat himself in a chair. Scribbling Sans name down plus the few questions she had, Alphys began. 

\---

What's your personal opinion on Flowey?

"He's a bit temperamental, other than that, he's fine to hang out with. I mean- I'd rather him pick out movies than Pap. 

Why were you up so late last night?

"... had a bit of a weird dream so I decided to watch a movie or two."

[Seemed tense with question.]

Toriel told me about some 'nightmares' you had underground, what were they about?

"What does this have to do with Flowey?"

Just a question - nothing to do with Flowey. This are questions for you not him.

"They're about normal stuff. Fears and scary things- normal stuff."

'They're'? So you still have them? 

[He appears to be angry... and scared?] 

\---

Sans smiled faltered slightly as he stared at Alphys, ".......anymore questions?" Alphys sighed and stood up. "We're done. I need to talk to Flowey now." She stuttered out and look over her notes multiple times. Alphys glanced over and saw Toriel give him a concerned glance and signed something to him, too fast for Alphys to read. Something with putting her right middle finger over her left palm or something like that. Alphys made her way to the living room for the hundredth time. "Papyrus, I need to borrow Flowey for a minute." Alphys stated at she walked up to Papyrus and Flowey. "GREATINGS DEAR ALPHYS." Papyrus said with confidence, handing Flowey to her. The flower seemed to be more than happy to get away from the over enthusiastic skeleton. Alphys smiled and nodded as a greeting to Papyrus. Heading to the kitchen again she set Flowey on the table infront of her seat, then began once again.

\---

Do you know why Sans was up so late? 

"He told me that he had a weird dream, but I dont believe that bull for a second."

How do you usually feel around Sans? 

"I usually feel nervous I guess? Its weird, my emotions, around him."

\---

"Did you do something to him?" Flowey asked, glaring at the scientist. "W-what do you mean?" Alphys stuttered out, confused. "He came out of the kitchen looking super fucking upset, I swear if you did anything to him--" Alphys waves her hand motioning her startlment. "Oh n-no! I d-didnt do anything on purpose! I just asked a question a l-little too personal!" Alphys gave a nervous laugh as Flowey continued to scowl at her. "Okay.... what was the next question?" Alphys didn't even bother to write down the next question. "Why were you uh-- hugging Sans this morning?" "...I just felt like it?" Flowey stared at Alphys for a few more seconds." Why are all the questions based around Sans?" He asked, giving her a confused look. "O-oh, well you show t-the most s-significant emotional changes a-around him so I thought I-I'd ask you about it." Flowey bobbed his head lightly but still held a confused look. "How would you know that? You haven't been around." Alphys gave a nervous smile at the question, "He was texting me last night while I was watching anime, made me miss the best part." Flowey was about to say something else until Toriel interrupted.

"So sorry to bother but, breakfast is almost done and I need to set up the table." Toriel said in a calm voice. Alphys grinned and shook her head. "N-no sorry needed! We were just finishing up." Alpyhs closed her mini notebook and gathered a few papers than fell out. "You can leave Flowey, It'll be nice to have the company." Toriel gestured her paw towards Flowey as she spoke, then spoke again, "You may stay for breakfest if you want." Alphys smiled and accepted, going to the living room to wait. Papyrus sat close to the TV, because of his poor eyesight (yes I like that headconon), which was playing the news. Alphys sat near him, but slightly farther back from the TV. A recent vandalism of a house owed by a monster and human couple, woman occused of her husband's murder, child left in a car. Nothing nice. 

"Hey Papyrus?" Alphys took a quick glance around. "YES, DOCTOR ALPHYS?" Papyrus took his gaze away from the TV to look at her. "Do... do you know what Sans' nightmares are about?" He seemed to sadden slightly before answering. "NO. HE HAS NEVER TOLD ME. IM... IM WORRIED SOMEONE MIGHT GET HURT." Alphys furrowed her eyebrows in confusion as Papyrus rubbed his arm subconsciously. "D-did h-h-he attack y-you??" Papyrus seemed surprised." NO! WELL NOT PERPOSFULY. HE WAS HAVING A SERVERLY BAD DREAM, AND WHEN I ATTEMPTED TO WAKE HIM UP HE ATTACKED ME IN HIS SLEEP. WHEN HE WOKE UP HE DIDNT REMEMBER ANYTHING. HE ONLY DID GOT A FEW HITS ON MY SOUL, BARLY ANY DAMAGE. BUT TO MY PHYSICAL BEING THERE WAS ALOT OF DAMAGE. HE SAW THE SCORCH MARKS ON THE WALL AND KNEW WHAT HAPPENED." 

"S-scorch marks??" Alphys was in a stat of slight disbelief "YES, YOU USED TO WORK WITH HIM CORRECT? YOU MUST OF SEEN SOME OF HIS ATTACKS." Alphys shook her head then gave a bit of a shrug instead. "I seen a few but they were very w-weak, but at some point... S-something happened I geuss and he was able to levitate things much easier, b-but after whatever happened he never showed me his attacks. He never enjoyed using them anyway, said they hurt him." Papyrus sighed inwardly. "I PROMISED I WOULDNT TELL UNDYNE BUT HE SAID NOTHING ABOUT YOU. MAYBE YOU COULD TELL HER? SHE'S ALWAYS SO TOUGH ON HIM BECAUSE SHE THINKS HE'S WEAK. BUT MSYBE IF SHE SEES SHE'LL BE NICER! IF YOU TELL HER SHE'LL INSIST ON FIGHTING HIM." Papyrus beamed at the thought and stared expectently at Alphys. 

Alphys smiled nervously, surely Sans wouldn't care and she couldn't just say 'no' to Papyrus. "I'll tell her, she'll be pretty excited if you think he's strong." Alphys' smile became a little more quinine when Papyrus gave a happy seek and squeezed Alphys into a hug. "I HOPE SO!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the delay! Next chapter will be Undyne centered MOSTLY. Warning now-- next chapter will have depressive themes and mmentions of painful experiments-- so be warned for when the next chapter is uploaded! Plus if you wondered, I'll will not be telling what Toriel signed. Though it will be told maybe next chapter. I PROOF READ THE BEST THIS STUPID MIND COULD DO. PS, could someone please tell me how to change the text/ make bold and slanted. Please n thankie.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry that this is so weird and bad. (/)n(\\)


End file.
